El deseo a lo prohibido
by affy bp
Summary: Ella anhelaba pasar sus dedos una y otra vez por su cabello cobrizo. El deseaba el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de esa bailarina. No era amor. Era el mas ferviente deseo que había sentido en el siglo que lleva de vida. El deseo a lo prohibido. EDWARD/ALICE


**TITULO: **El deseo a lo prohibido.

**SUMMARY: **Ella anhelaba pasar sus dedos una y otra vez por su cabello cobrizo. El deseaba el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de esa bailarina. No era amor. Era el mas ferviente deseo que había sentido en el siglo que lleva de vida. El deseo a lo prohibido, la traicion. ALICE/EDWARD.

**DISCLAIMER: **NO SOY STEPHENIE MEYER:) (LAMENTABLEMENTE..)  


* * *

**El deseo a lo prohibido.**

No era lo correcto. Estaba mal. Era algo que ninguno de los dos podría controlar por mas tiempo, pero sin embargo, ansiaban que ese maldito autocontrol terminara de una vez. Se deseaban. Ella anhelaba pasar sus dedos una y otra vez por su cabello cobrizo. El deseaba el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de esa bailarina. No era amor. Era el mas ferviente deseo que había sentido en el siglo que lleva de vida. El deseo a lo prohibido

Era el deseo a hacer lo indebido, ella era la mujer que menos pensó desear en su existencia, y sin embargo ahí estaba, deseando poder besar el cuerpo desnudo de su Alice.

¿Desde cuando ella era SU Alice? Sabia que no estaba bien pensar en su casi hermana como algo mas, pero era inevitable.

Por mas que tratara y tratara, los labios de esa minúscula vampiresa siempre se cruzaban por sus pensamientos haciéndolo temblar. Era algo que ni ella vio venir. Pues no había sido una decisión tomada por ambos. Un impulso. Si era un impulso, algo imposible de evitar y no querían detenerlo.

No se amaban. Sus corazones pertenecían a otras personas completamente diferentes, esto era un sentimiento mucho menor que el amor, pero mucho mayor que el cariño entre hermanos. Era el deseo a lo ajeno.

Edward veía en la mente de su ahora compañera sexual, solo tres palabras que retumbaban como un eco: Traición. Deseo. Edward.

El no podía evitar pensar en Bella, en cuanto la amaba, en cuanto deseaba estar con ella. Sin embargo tampoco podía dejar de tocar el cuerpo de Alice, era como si ella fuera un imán y el un estúpido metal que era atraído hacia ella.

Y así se sentían. Atraídos el uno por el otro. Como si al juntarse se volvieran uno mismo.

Los fríos dedos de Edward repasaban una y otra vez el cuerpo desnudo de la chica con forma de duende que tenia enfrente, dejando su sabor grabado en su mente para siempre, los cabellos negros de Alice estaban mas desordenados de lo normal, haciéndola ver encantadora.

Alice tocaba con sus labios todo lo que siempre deseo de Edward, el era tan perfecto y tan celestial que casi parecía un ángel. Y ella una felina bailarina en busca de una presa, y el ahora se veía demasiado tentador para que Alice lo soportara,

Pensó en Jasper. En el amor incondicional que sentía por el, pensó en el fiero Edward que tenía delante suyo…y cualquier pensamiento lógico desapareció.

Ahora solo estaban ella y el. Alice y Edward. Un hombre y una mujer. En realidad..un vampiro y una vampira, pero con ella todo daba igual.

La mente de Alice ya no trabajaba normalmente, iba a un ritmo que Edward desconocía, ya no entendía sus pensamientos, ya no podía saber lo que pensaba, era confuso pero le gustaba. Le gustaba cuando Alice pensaba tanto que no podía comprender lo que en realidad quería.

Le gustaba cuando avanzaba con un trote grácil y ligero, casi saltando y aterrizando en el mismo aire. Casi como si el mundo, y el suelo por el que danzaba fuera solo suyo.

Le gustaba cuando mordía su labio inferior en busca de protección, ahí venia de nuevo el deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos.

Pensar que podía desear con tanto fervor a la que alguna vez vio como su frágil y pequeña hermana a la que deseaba cuidar de todo mal. Y ahora el único mal era el. Que definitivamente no traería nada bueno a la ya perfecta vida de Alice.

Ella siempre lo había visto como el ser perfecto, el que la escuchaba y entendía, el que aveces se sentía un fenómeno, asi como ella, el que por mas que deseara rehusarse, terminaba haciendo lo que ella pedía, y el que por mas que deseara huir de ella, sabia que terminarían cayendo ante esta incontrolable atracción.

Bella. Jasper. Jasper. Bella.

El era su hermano y lo traiciono, por un estúpido deseo que no pudo controlar. Por una estúpida enana que lo volvía loco

Ella era su mejor amiga, la quería como una hermana mas, la cuidaba y protegía, le gustaba sentirla cerca y le había clavado un puñal por la espalda, todo porque el perfecto Edward no le era indiferente

Estaba mal. No era correcto. El deseo a lo erróneo.

El deseo hacia Alice

El deseo hacia Edward

La tortura de sentirte arrepentido. La traición…

Y sin embargo, ambos lo gozaban tanto…

* * *

REVIEW? :3


End file.
